Fallen Princess
is the first episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired on October 4, 2014, in Japan. Synopsis Due to a highly evolved technology called Mana, earth has become a utopia and humanity exists in complete peace. Angelise is the first princess of the Empire of Misurugi, celebrated by the people, until one day she discovers the shocking truth... that she is a "Norma", an irregular being who cannot use Mana, considered an outcast by all. Her name is taken from her, and Ange is banished to a remote island. There she finds a group of Norma women who spend their days riding humanoid robots, and hunting dragons from another dimension!Viewster Plot Act One Crossange 01 Sylvia rides a horse with Ange.jpg Dragon.png Cross Ange ep 1 Razor destroy mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Glaive Hilda destroy mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Akiho.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Julio.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi.jpg Cross Ange 01 Misurugi Royal vehicule.png Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah breaking light of Mana.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 close up Sarah mother.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah taken by the police.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Sophia.jpg Cross Ange ep1 Angelize greeting the crowd.jpg Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi rides a horse with her sister, Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi as their parents; Jurai Asuka Misurugi, Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi and maid, Momoka Oginome, watch. Their brother Julio Asuka Misurugi rides his horse and joins them. Years later, she fights DRAGONs. In the present, Angelise captains the Ho-o Institute Iaria team in a game against Floria Academy. Angelise's teammate, Akiho, falls and causes them to lose the match. Akiho apologizes for getting in Angelise's way but as Captain, Angelise keeps the team spirit high. The captain of the Floria Academy team, Princess Misty Rosenblum comes to praise Angelise for teaching them something more beautiful and noble than victory. Angelise promises Misty that her team will make up for today in the fall competition and tells her team mates that she'll be back after the Baptism Ritual, no matter how busy she becomes. Angelise's younger sister, Sylvia, and older brother, Julio, watched the match. As their their car drives through a tunnel, Sylvia talks about her experience watching the game to which their brother, Julio, rhetorically asks Momoka Oginome if Angelise is a constant source of anxiety as she brushes Angelise's hair. Angelise is upset that she did not do what is expected of a princess. As they exit the tunnel, Julio jokingly calls the her greedy. The city is filled with Mana-powered holograms celebrating Angelise's 16th birthday. There are images of Angelise everywhere which amazes Sylvia, and in clothing stores, young girls try on clothes matching those of Angelise. As Julio's associate, Riza Randog lights a cigarette in the front of the car, Angelise makes a promise to show her nation her Light of Mana. After Julio says that he is looking forward to the Baptism Ritual tomorrow, he and Riza notice police cars on the sidewalk by a three star restaurant. A holographic Light of Mana stop sign appears, the security car in front of them stops and guards come out to set up a perimeter defense with Light of Manner shields, as ordered by Riza who tells Julio not to worry because her forces will take care of it. According to Julio, the situation regards a Norma which shocks Angelise, Momoka and Sylvia. A Police Officer forms a Light of Mana barrier around a baby girl called Serra, he crouches down to touch the barrier and bolts of static electricity appear (Mana users cannot break through Mana barriers), on the other hand, Serra manages to destroy the barrier as she crawls to the edge of it despite protest from her mother to conceal her identity as a Norma. Angelise gasps as she sees Serra break the Light of Mana. Julio asks his sister if it's her first time seeing a Norma in person. Under Article 1, Section 3, of the Norma Management Code, the officer designates Serra as "Norma #1203-76". Serra's mother cries and grabs her daughter from the police and is beaten by the police as a result she begs for forgiveness and claims her daughter is simply a little bad at using Mana. Angelise, who has exited her car, explains to Serra's mother that that is the very sign of a Norma. Angelise tells Serra's mother why Norma must be quarantined. Although Serra's mother assures Angelise she will raise Serra well, Angelise asks her to have another child, a proper one that is not a Norma, this angers Serra's mother greatly and she throws Serra's milk bottle at Angelise but it hits a Light of Mana shield that Momoka formed to protect Angelise; Angelise calls Momoka too protective. Serra is placed in a glass cage and taken away in a police car while the police restrain Serra's mother. At night, Angelise sings the Song of Light while Sylvia sleeps. She and Momoka are on a palace balcony. As Angelise begins to sing the last line of the second verse, her mother joins in. She gives Angelise a ring. Meanwhile, at the Dawn Pillar, Emperor Jurai Misurugi is programming something in a dark room, Julio watches from the shadows without his father's knowledge. It is now Princess Angelise's sixteenth birthday and the day of her baptism ritual. Angelise and Momoka ride an open top car through the city and her family with Riza follow in another car. Citzens of the Empire of Misurugi flock to the streets to see the Princess, including her Iaria team mates, many others such as Misty Rosenblum and Serra's Mother watch the event on television. Princess Angelise and her family will head the Dawn Pillar where the ceremony will take place. Act Two Airships surround the Dawn Pillar. After Emperor Jurai makes a speech, a glass encased machine with a cross shape inside activates, Julio, Sylvia, Riza and Momoka smile and wait as Sophia opens the machine for Princess Angelise to step inside. Empire of Misurugi.png Police Officer.png Crossange01 Momoka shocked.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Julio revelation.jpg Sophia protecting Ange ep1.jpg Cross Ange ep 1 Sophia last moment.jpg Cross Ange ep1 Angelize arrested.jpg Cross Ange ep 01 Rosenblum family shocked.png Cross Ange ep 01 Sarah mother Serves you right.png Cross Ange ep 1 Riza.jpg Cross Ange 01 Military Transport arriving in Arzenal.png Arzenal.png Cross 01 Angelise Jill and Emma in the Torture Room.png Cross Ange ep 1 Emma.jpg Angelise's Light of Mana lights up the Dawn Pillar but the machine suddenly malfunctions, the audience gasp. Akiho notices a siren noise, according to the Police Officer that took Serra, it is a Norma alert. Momoka cannot believe her eyes as Angelise, trapped and embarrassed inside the machine gazes at her subjects. Emperor Jurai knows that something has gone wrong, Julio tells his father that he disabled the disguise and laughs, Riza uses her Light of Mana to in effect hold the Emperor at "gunpoint" while Julio reveals that Angelise is in fact a Norma. Just as Julio finishes his brief speech, Sophia manages to open the glass door to the machine and free Angelise. Julio notices and orders two guards to go after them, Riza tells them to use live rounds (probably because Angelise would be able to destroy Mana weaponry). Sophia uses her mana to lock down the doors, Riza informs the rest of the guards that the suspect is fleeing into the Dawn Pillar's interior. Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Song of Light (Insert Song) *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia References 01